This invention relates to a batting practice device, and more particularly, to an improved batting practice device that is more inexpensive, durable and long lived than other prior batting practice device.
In general, such batting practice devices are a necessary tool to permit a ball player to practice daily, if desired, hitting a ball within the hitable strike zone for the baseball player. These devices permit the user to train his body, arms and eyes. An observer may coach the user with respect to the proper body stance and balance in learning and adapting the proper body mechanics for batting. With the aid of batting practice devices, an individual can learn to transfer his weight into hitting the ball, to slug the ball hard, to become a switch hitter and to develop confidence in a sense to see, hear and feel the crisp hard hit of a correctly batted ball.
There are, of course, many baseball and softball batting practice devices known in the prior art. The prior art devices are not completely satisfactory in all respects and do not provide the same flexibility, portability and overall advantages of the present invention. Such prior art devices are quite extravagant and complex rendering them quite expensive and not readily available to the average young baseball player for practice at home. Other types of batting devices appear somewhat flimsy and not durable thereby having a shortened life when compared to the present invention.
There is a need for a batting practice device that is easy to manufacture and relatively inexpensive, thereby making it available to young players as well as the older avid baseball and softball player enthusiast. The device must be of a durable construction as to not deteriorate or wear out upon the practicing hitters repeated inability to not directly hit the ball, but to hit other parts of the device. The device, therefore, must not only be durable but be of a long life construction that can take the hard abuse that the a training and learning baseball player may inflict on the batting practice device.